leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack damage
Attack damage (or AD) directly increases the physical damage of a unit's autoattack and also improves the damage some champion abilities too. Every champion starts with some base attack damage that increases each level. Additionally, several items and champion abilities, as well as spells, buffs, runes and masteries grant bonus attack damage. The champion's total attack damage is the base attack damage plus the bonus attack damage. This statistic stacks additively in most circumstances. When there are percentile attack damage bonuses, they are first added together if there are several sources and then they multiply the total attack damage of the champion. At level 18, base attack damage ranges from ( ) to ( ). Attack Damage has a theoretical gold value of 36 gold per unit. This means that and are the most efficient AD core items, with a gold/AD ratio of 31 and 35 respectively. The costs of these stats are always offset by increased final costs of their upgraded items, so and still break even at . Increasing attack damage Items * * * - Dealing physical damage to champions heals for 10% of the damage dealt. Scoring a kill or assist extends the cooldown of this elixir by 30 seconds.|400}} * * seconds (30% slow for ranged attacks).|3300}} * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Variable Availability * * * seconds (60 second cooldown).|2700}} * * * * * * * * * * Champion abilities Note: Only the attack damage bonus effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * increases his attack damage by for 7 seconds. * increases his attack damage by plus for 5 seconds. * increases her attack damage by . * passively increases his attack damage by . He can activate this ability to increase his attack damage by instead and nearby allied champions' attack damage by half of that amount for 7 seconds. * passive gains attack damage equal to % of his bonus movement speed. * increases an allied unit's attack damage by for 5 seconds or until the shield breaks. * increases his attack damage by for 6 seconds. * passively increases his attack damage by when the ability is not on cooldown. * grants him of the damage it deals as attack damage. * grants him attack damage as long as he is on the trail created by the ability. * increases her attack damage by when she is hit by an attack or hits an enemy. This buff lasts for 5 seconds and stacks up to 10 times. She can activate this ability to gain max stacks. * passively increases his attack damage by 25% of his armor. * increases his attack damage by 10% for 5 seconds. * increases her attack damage by 20% for 15 seconds. * increases his attack damage by and half of that to nearby allied champions for 10 seconds. * increases his attack damage by for 8 seconds. * passively increases his attack damage by plus per 1% of his maximum health missing. * increases his attack damage by for 7 seconds. * increases her attack damage by for seconds. * passively increases his bonus attack damage by . Masteries * increases your champion's attack damage by per level ( bonus attack damage at level 18). * increases your champion's attack damage by 4. Runes * and runes increase attack damage. Neutral buffs * The buff grants 40 bonus attack damage for 4 minutes. Decreasing attack damage Champion's abilities Note: Only the attack damage reduction effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. Effects that reduces damage is not the same as decreasing a champion's attack damage. * reduces surrounding enemy champions' attack damage by for 4 seconds. * reduces the opponent's attack damage by for 8 seconds. List of champions' attack damage *It is worth noting that has the highest base AD of any champion at 139 dmg. Due to him being the alternate form of , he isn't on the table. Trivia * Aside from , who may obtain theoretically infinite attack damage with and , the highest attainable attack damage by a playable champion is 1499.70... on . To reach this amount, he must: ** be level 18. ** be at less than 30% max HP. ** have a fully stacked , four and . ** have a full page of runes. ** Maximum ranks in the , , and masteries. ** possess the buff. ** have consumed an . ** be affected by the auras of nearby and abilities ** be affected by a teammate's aura ** be under the effect of cast by a with the maximum amount of ability power. ** be under the effect of . : This combination will result in having 1499.70... AD. : Relevant mathematics: :: AP ( 4|Rabadon's Deathcap}} |Seraph's Embrace}} |Force runes}} ) ( |Rabadon's Deathcap passive}} |Archmage}}) :: AD (( 4|The Bloodthrister}} |Might runes}} ) |Warlord}} ) |Malphite's Brutal Strikes}} cs:Attack damage es:Daño de ataque fr:Dégâts d'attaque pl:Obrażenia ataku zh:攻击力 Category:Offensive champion statistics